


Peluk

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Tentang Shouyou yang mencari makna dibalik "peluk"





	Peluk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Selamat ulang tahun, Shouyou!  
> Kuhidangkan kudapan manis untukmu sore ini.

Dipeluk itu rasanya bagaimana?

Dipeluk itu seperti apa?

Pelukan itu dekapan dengan dua tangan, melingkarkan pada tubuh, pinggang atau leher.

Pelukan katanya menenangkan, benarkah?

Hinata masih awam soal seperti ini. Tentu saja, karena isi otaknya hanya voli, voli, dan voli.

Hinata dengan polosnya bertanya pada kakak kelasnya, Sugawara.

"Eh?" Sugawara malah bingung.

"Kau pernah dipeluk, Suga-san?"

"Pernah, dengan ibuku."

"Selain itu?"

Sugawara melirik ke atas seraya berpikir, "Dengan teman-temanku saat upacara kelulusan SMP, dengan teman-teman satu tim... sepertinya hanya itu."

"Dengan pacar?"

Sugawara tertawa kecil, "Aku belum punya pacar, Hinata. Mau kucontohkan rasanya dipeluk?" Sugawara membuka tangannya.

Hinata mengangguk, mendekat.

Sugawara mendekap, melingkarkan tangan pada tubuhnya. Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Suaranya samar karena dia menenggelamkan wajah pada bahu Sugawara.

"Tanganmu juga sepertiku."

Hinata melakukan yang sama.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sugawara.

"Nyaman sekali." Hinata memejamkan mata.

"Setiap pelukan dari seseorang itu berbeda-beda, loh, Hinata. Setelah ini coba kau lakukan dengan ibumu dan adikmu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Benar saja, Hinata melakukan apa yang diminta Sugawara. Dia memeluk ibunya saat menyambutnya pulang dari kegiatan klub.

Ibunya mengerutkan kening, "Shoyo, ada apa?" Ibunya mengusap surai oranye milik anak sulungnya.

Hinata dengan wajah dibenamkan pada ceruk leher ibunya hanya menggeleng.

"Apa harimu terasa berat di sekolah?"

"Aku hanya penasaran rasanya dipeluk, Bu. Katanya dipeluk itu seolah beban yang ada di dalam diri jadi berpindah ke orang yang kita peluk.Ternyata benar."

Ibunya tersenyum, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya, "Tapi, berarti beban ibu lebih banyak dong? Ayo pelukan lagi yang lama supaya bebannya jadi sama-sama hilang."

Ibunya tertawa kecil lalu kembali mendekap, "Anak ibu menggemaskan sekali."

"Natsu di mana, Bu? Aku mau memeluknya juga."

"Dia sudah tidur, kelelahan tadi bermain."

* * *

"Yachi-san!" Seru Hinata. Yachi menoleh. Saat ini mereka sedant di gimnasium untuk latihan. Hinata mendekat dan langsung memeluk Yachi.

"Eh?!" Semua yang ada di gimnasium terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya, "Loh, Yachi-san kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau demam?" Hinata memegang kening Yachi dengan telapak tangannya.

Dari kejauhan, Sawamura, sang kapten, mendekat pada Sugawara, "Kau apakan Hinata?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memberinya saran, dan tidak tahu kalau dia akan melakukannya sejauh ini." Sugawara memasang wajah heran, masih memandang Hinata yang kebingungan pada Yachi yang sedang mematung.

**[SELESAI]**


End file.
